gasmaskandrespiratorfandomcom-20200224-history
M65
|manufacturer = Dräger |thread = |period = 1965-1999 (Germany) 1960s-in service (Austria) |issued = |next = M2000 |previous = GM54 (BRD) M10 (DDR) M62}}The M65 is a German gas mask designed for military use. There is also a M65Z (German: Zivilschutz - "Civil Defence") which it's still in use for training purposes as well as in industry. The mask remained in military service till the late 90s when was replaced in service by M2000. Mask The mask features two triangular eyepieces which are made of acrylic glass; these lenses provide a great field of vision which is aided by the fact that the lenses almost never fog up (if the mask is fitted, tightened and worn properly). The mask uses an all rubber 5-point head harness that fits the wearer very comfortably, however the head harness can be hard to adjust at times. This mask's intake valve assembly uses NATO 40mm filter and is compatible with all NATO compliant-filters. Upon inhaling, air passes under the chin through two inlet valves so that the lenses don't get fogged up. The exhale valve with 19 holes which air passes through them upon exhalation. The inhale and exhale valve assemblies are constructed of an O.D. plastic that matches the color of the mask's facepiece, and the oral-nasal cup of the mask is made of the same rubber as the facepiece. The mask also has a 3mm wide rubber peripheral seal which surrounds the entirety of the facepiece to form a better seal around the wearer's face. This flap also adds comfort to the mask when it is worn. The M65Z has a wire mesh that is located in the inhale and exhale assemblies, the mesh's function is to keep out dirt and any other foreign objects out of the inhale and exhale ports. Both intake and outlet assemblies are held in place with two O.D. or chrome metal clamps, which can be seen around the inhale and exhale ports. The company Dräger was contracted by the German military to produce both the M65 and M65Z. The mask is also very commonly seen in combination with older German charcoal lined NBC suits as well as the newer "Zodiac style" NBC suits, although today the M65Z is still being used in training it has officially been replaced by the M2000 in 1999 and is slowly being taken out of service completely. Accessories This mask was issued in a vinyl tarp fabric canvas bag, but was also issued in a grey plastic canister, similar to that of the WW2 German gas masks, with the exception of the M65's canister being made of plastic and being more oval than circular in shape. Variants M65Z text Karetta text M8 text Bc65 text Foreign Variants M15 - This Israeli gas mask bears some resemblance, and was likely based on the M65. But with a few more features, such as a voice diaphragm and a drinking tube on the side of the mask. M6-87 - Issued in Spain, very similar to the M15. The M6-87 is in service. M74 and M85 - Are Romanian licensed copies of the M65Z. T62, T3-75, T3-92- It's another licensed copy made by the Republic of China (Taiwan). It uses a pale blue rubber with black plastic furniture. Made in several versions for: Police/Prison, Naval and Military. PG-1 - A Bulgarian private company’s copy of the M65, with a larger exhale valve/voice diaphragm. It also has a transitional thread, being able to take STANAG 4155 and GOST thread filters. COBRA - Greek copy, still in service. ABC-92 - Austrian chemical suit using a probably Karetta-M mask. It is in service in Hungary, Croatia, Slovenia and possibly in many other countries. V-5 - Vietnamese copy, in service. NBC Mask - Indian Karetta-M copy. Gallery M65 Z without filter.JPG|German M65Z Exhale valve (inside).JPG|Exhale Valve (inside) Inhale valve (inside).JPG|Inhale valve (inside) Control valve for anti-eyepiece steaming (inside).JPG|Valve which prevented the lenses from fogging Carrier bag + first aid kit.JPG|Carrier bag and First Aid Kit Carrier bag.JPG|Carrier Bag Sealed Auer filter.JPG|Sealed filter Front cover of the booklet.JPG|Front Page of Instruction Manual Manual 2.JPG Manual.JPG Category:Cold War Era Mask Category:Full Face Masks Category:Military Gas Masks Category:Germany Category:STANAG 4155 Category:Austria